


Back home

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „Es ist gut, dass du entlassen worden bist“, begann Thranduil „Ich habe gehört, dass du einen Anwalt beauftragt hast euer Land zurückzufordern.“ „Du hörst viel für einen Waldmenschen“, knurrte Thorin. „Aber auch wenn es so wäre, so wüsste ich nicht, was es dich angeht.“





	

Back home

 

These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire

(Bastille, Things we lost in the fire)

 

Der Friedhof lag ein wenig außerhalb der eigentlichen Stadt und war doch eine Stadt für sich, mit breiten Wegen, schmalen Seitengassen und altmodisch erscheinen Straßenlaternen. Manche der Grabstätten, die zum Teil mehrere Jahrhunderte alt waren, glichen künstlerischen Monumenten mit Marmorfiguren oder klassischen Mausoleen, während andere aus schlichten Platten bestanden. Ein paar der Gräber waren noch frisch und mit Blumen und Erdhügeln versehen, doch andere waren offensichtlich seit Jahren nicht mehr besucht worden und drohten komplett zu verfallen. Große Bäume beschatteten die Gräber und alle paar Meter war ein Wasseranschluss, damit die Besucher die Bepflanzungen auf der letzten Ruhestätte ihrer Lieben begießen konnten. Doch an diesem sonnigen Nachmittag war Thorin der einzige weit und breit, der zwischen den Gräbern hindurch schlenderte. Seine groben Stiefel knirschten auf dem Kies, so dass er den Kopf unwillkürlich etwas tiefer zwischen die massigen Schultern zog, so als habe er Angst unangenehm aufzufallen. 

Es war gut, dass Thorin wusste, wo das Grab zu finden war, das er suchte, denn wenn er ein Fremder gewesen wäre, hätte er die Ruhestätte nie gefunden, so zugewachsen wie sie war. Efeu hatte die ursprüngliche Bepflanzung überwuchert und bedeckte nun die beiden schmucklosen grauen Steine, so dass man die darauf eingravierten Namen nicht mehr lesen konnte. Er war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, zu lange, dachte Thorin, als er vorsichtig auf die Umrandung trat, um die Ranken von den Grabsteinen zu zupfen. Nachdenklich fuhren seine Finger dabei die Buchstaben von Frerins Namen nach. Manchmal hatte er schon fast vergessen, wie sich die Stimme seines Bruders angehört hatte, doch an sein Lachen und seine ungestüme Art erinnerte er sich noch als wäre es gestern gewesen, als sie im Claim des Großvaters Fangen gespielt hatten. 

Thorin war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als er es bei Kili, dem Sohn seiner Schwester, gehört hatte. Da er nicht gewusst hatte, wo er sonst hin sollte, schlief er seit seiner Entlassung bei ihr auf der Couch, aber das konnte keine Dauerlösung sein. In dem engen Apartment war auch so schon kaum Platz für Dis und die beiden Jungen und seit dem Tod ihres Mannes kam seine Schwester ohnehin kaum über die Runden, da war jeder Esser zu viel ein echtes Problem. Trotzdem hatte Thorin sich gefreut endlich seine Neffen zu sehen. Der ältere, Fili, glich mehr seinem Vater, doch Kili hatte so viel von seinem toten Onkel, dass es fast schon unheimlich war, andererseits jedoch freute sich Thorin, dass Frerin durch ihn weiterlebte. 

Als er Großvaters Namen freilegte, hielt Thorin kurz inne. Unwillkürlich dachte er an den Tag an dem Thror gestorben war. Daran wie Azog dem alten Mann mit einem Baseballschläger gegen den Kopf geschl agen hatte. Wie ein nasser Sack war Thror zu Boden gestürzt, während Smaugs Schergen sich feige zurückgezogen hatten und der Notarzt, den Thorins Vater daraufhin gerufen hatte, hatte nur noch Thrors Tod feststellen können. Thorins Kiefer mahlten bei der Erinnerung und noch mehr bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Schlächter noch immer als freier Mann durch das Land lief, während Thorins Familie ihres Zuhauses beraubt, sich in alle Richtungen zerstreut hatte, ohne Heimat, ohne Geld und ohne Hoffnung.

Seit Generationen schürften die Durins auf dem kleinen Stück Land am Fuße des Berges Erebor nach Gold. Zuerst waren es nur wenige gewesen, doch nach und nach zog die ganze Sippe dorthin, von Vettern und Basen über entfernte Tanten und angeheiratete Onkel, so dass dort eine bunte Ansammlung von Blockhäusern und Hütten verschiedener Größe entstanden war. Am Anfang war die Ausbeute recht mager, doch mit der Zeit hatte es Thorins Großvater Thror dadurch zu einem nicht zu verachtenden Wohlstand gebracht. Auch die Leute aus der nahen Stadt Thal profitierten von der Sippe der Goldsucher, schließlich kauften ihnen diese Nahrung und Gebrauchsgegenstände ab. Selbst mit den esoterisch angehauchten Naturjüngern, die in den nahen Wäldern lebten, machten die Durins von Zeit zu Zeit Geschäfte, doch je wohlhabener Thror wurde, desto eigenbrödlerischer wurde er. Fremde beäugte er misstrauisch, ständig in der Angst, jemand könnte ihm sein Gold nehmen und als eines Tages die Nachbarn aus dem Wald mit Thranduil an ihrer Spitze kamen, um über Quarz und andere Mineralien zu verhandeln, die sie für ihre komischen Rituale brauchten, verprellte Thror die Waldbewohner. 

Niemand ahnte dass die Tage des Reichtums gezählt waren, bis eines Tages der Industrielle Smaug mit einem Stapel Papiere und einer Menge zwielichtiger Gestalten auf den Plan trat und ihnen eröffnete, dass sie enteignet worden seien. Angeblich hatten Thrors Vorfahren weder eine Erlaubnis zum Goldschürfen, noch eine Baugenehmigung für die Häuser auf dem Gelände beantragt, so dass die Ansiedlung und alle Erträge illegal seien und da Smaug das Gebiet nun erworben habe, forderte er die Sippe auf zu gehen und ihre gesamte Ausbeute zurückzulassen. Natürlich wehrten sich die Durins, natürlich versuchten sie dagegen vorzugehen, doch von Anträgen und Formularen hatten sie keine Ahnung, so dass sie schließlich kapitulieren mussten. Die meisten von ihnen hatten nie eine Schule besucht und auch Thorin, der bei Gott nicht dumm war, hatte alles was er wusste, von seinem Vater und seinem Großvater gelernt. Als die Frist, die ihnen gestellt worden war, um das Land zu räumen verstrich, weigerten sie sich dennoch ihr Zuhause zu verlassen, bis die Bulldozer kamen und alles niederrissen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Leib und Leben walzten sie alles kurz und klein und als Frerin sich mit einigen Anderen vor die Maschinen warf, überrollten sie auch ihn. 

Wenn Thorin nicht gewesen wäre, wären sein Vater und der Großvater vermutlich genauso geendet wie sein Bruder, doch Thorin behielt einen kühlen Kopf und brachte die anderen Familienmitglieder in Sicherheit. Am Ende blieb nichts von ihrer Siedlung übrig als armselige Trümmer. Doch die Durins dachten gar nicht daran aufzugeben. Nachdem sie ihre Toten beerdigt hatten und einige Wochen im Claim Moria bei einem entfernten Verwandten untergekommen waren, kehrten sie zum Erebor zurück und versuchten den Rohbau, der von Smaug auf dem Grundstück errichtet und mit einem Stacheldrahtzaun umgeben war, niederzureißen, um sich ihr Eigentum zurückzuholen, doch Smaug war vorbereitet gewesen. Brutal droschen die Schläger auf die Goldschürfer ein, die nichts bei sich hatten als Schaufeln, Hacken und Knüppel. Trotz des Ungleichgewichts der Kräfte hielten sich Thorins Leute wacker, bis Azog seinen Großvater niederstreckte. 

Später hatte es geheißen, er habe in Notwehr gehandelt, dass sich Smaugs Männer nur gegen den Überfall verteidigt hatten, doch Thorin wusste es besser. Sein Großvater war ein alter Mann gewesen, ein Goldschürfer und kein Kämpfer, genau das hatte er den Polizisten auch gesagt, die fast zeitgleich mit dem Notarzt eingetroffen waren, doch am Ende waren es seine eigenen Leute gewesen, die verhaftet worden waren. Geplanter Raub, Hausfriedensbruch und Körperverletzung hatte in der Anklage gestanden. Nicht wenige von ihnen waren daraufhin verurteilt worden. Mehrere Jahre hatte Thorin im Gefängnis verbracht. Ihn und seinen Vater hatte die Macht des Gesetztes besonders hart getroffen, wurden sie doch als die Anführer der Sippe und Kopf des Überfalls betrachtet. Während Thorin die ganze Zeit über, in der er in seiner kahlen Zelle gesessen hatte, unermüdlich an einem Plan gearbeitet hatte, mit dem er es Smaug und Azog heimzahlen konnte, war Thrain an den Geschehnissen zerbrochen. Immer wieder war er in Unruhen in seinem Zellenblock verwickelt gewesen und als er schließlich einem Mitgefangenen im Streit ein Ohr abbiss, war er in eine psychiatrische Anstalt verlegt worden. Der Vorfall war inzwischen mehr als ein Jahr her und Thorin hatte nie wieder etwas von seinem Vater gehört.

Seit einer Woche war er nun wieder auf freiem Fuß und Thorins erster Weg aus der Haft war zu einem Anwalt gewesen, mit dem er schon aus dem Gefängnis heraus regelmäßig korrespondiert hatte. Zu verdanken hatte er den Kontakt seinem Zellengenossen, einem Dieb namens Bilbo, der viel herumgekommen war und ihm versichert hatte, dass der Anwalt auch dann half, wenn Thorin ihn nicht bezahlen konnte. Gandalf Graubart war einer jener unverbesserlichen Kämpfer für die Armen, Schwachen und Unterdrückten und als ihm Thorin seinen Fall geschildert hatte, war sofort Interesse in dem Juristen entfacht. In ellenlangen Briefen hatte ihm Thorin alle Einzelheiten geschildert, an die er sich erinnern konnte, hatte ihm über sein Verwandten draußen Baupläne ihres Claims, Fotos, Skizzen und Aufstellungen ihrer jährlichen Ausbeute geschickt und Gandalf hatte seinerseits Nachforschungen über Smaug angestellt, seine Vergangenheit durchleuchtet und viele zwielichtige Geschäfte aufgedeckt. Am Ende hatte er Thorin nicht unerheblich Hoffnung gemacht, dass er bei einem erneuten Prozess eine Chance haben könnte, sein Zuhause zurückzuerobern. Deshalb war Thorin heute auf den Friedhof gekommen, um seinen Bruder und seinen Großvater wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Die Zeit im Gefängnis hatte Thorin wachsam werden lassen, so dass er sich, als er meinte aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben, aufrichtete und verstohlen umblickte. Er war auf vieles vorbereitet gewesen, doch bei dem Anblick des Mannes, der einige Meter entfernt an einem Grab stand, setzte Thorins Herz für einen Moment aus. Einem Engel gleich, mit gesenktem Kopf, so dass die langen blonden Haare wie ein Vorhang sein Gesicht einrahmten, die langen Finger vor dem Bauch gefaltet stand Thranduil Oropherion da und schien zu beten, doch Thorin war sich sicher, dass der andere nur so tat. Vermutlich war er seinetwegen gekommen, auch wenn Thorin keine Ahnung hatte, woher Thranduil wusste, dass er heute hier sein würde, aber das würde er schon heraus bekommen. Bevor Thorin überhaupt gewahr wurde was er tat, hatte er die wenigen Meter zu dem anderen Mann zurück gelegt.

„Verfolgst du mich etwa?“ knurrte er, indem er Thranduil gegen die Schulter stieß.

Überrascht sah der Blonde auf und taumelte ein Stück rückwärts, bevor er sich fing. „Thorin. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung … Nein, ich war in der Stadt um Obst und Gemüse gegen Stoffe und Leder zu tauschen und da habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt, das Grab meiner Frau zu besuchen.“ Erklärend deutete Thranduil auf die Ruhestätte vor sich, eine weiße Grabplatte umrahmt von weißen Rosen, welche mit einem weiblicher Vorname beschrieben worden war.

Jetzt war es an Thorin überrascht zu sein. Obwohl er wusste, dass Thranduil verheiratet gewesen war und er einen Sohn hatte, der nun bereits das Mannesalter erreicht haben musste, hatte er nie daran gedacht, dass seine Frau auf dem gleichen Friedhof liegen könnte wie Thror und Frerin. Wenn sie zusammen waren, hatten sie nie über die Existenz von Thranduils Ehefrau gesprochen, die bei der Geburt des Jungen gestorben war und nur ganz selten, wenn Thranduil einen melancholischen Ausdruck im Gesicht bekam, hatte Thorin den Eindruck gehabt, dass Thranduil sie vermisste. Das hatte ihn jedoch nicht daran gehindert, sein Interessen an Thorin offen zu zeigen. Tatsächlich hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der Thorin beinah eine Liason mit Thranduil eingegangen war. Zwar war ihr Verhältnis nie über glühende Blicke, kurze Berührungen und ein paar scheue Küsse hinausgegangen, doch waren beide willens gewesen mehr daraus erwachsen zu lassen. Doch es hatte nicht sein sollen.

„Aha“, war die wenig geistreiche Antwort, die er daraufhin von sich gab. Er wollte sich schon abwenden, um sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, als ihn Thranduil zurückhielt. „Es ist gut, dass du entlassen worden bist“, begann er. „Ich habe gehört, dass du einen Anwalt beauftragt hast euer Land zurückzufordern.“

„Du hörst viel für einen Waldmenschen“, knurrte Thorin. „Aber auch wenn es so wäre, so wüsste ich nicht, was es dich angeht.“

„Seit Jahren sammele ich Beweise für Smaugs Machenschaften. Meine Leute haben dutzende Fotos gemacht und sogar den Müll auf der Suche nach verdächtigen Papieren durchwühlt“, führte Thranduil aus. „Ich könnte Kopien für deinen Anwalt machen.“

Das änderte die Sache natürlich, doch trotzdem traute Thorin dem anderen Mann nicht. „Und woher das plötzliche Interesse?“ .

„Er vergiftet die Flüsse seit er euren Claim besitzt, denn er schürft mit Quecksilber. Hunderte Tiere sind seinetwegen verendet und die Bäume, die an den Erebor grenzen sind tot, genau wie das Gras und alle anderen Pflanzen“, erklärte Thranduil bedrückt.

„Ach, jetzt wo es dein Land betrifft, willst du uns plötzlich helfen, aber wo war deine Unterstützung als wir vertrieben wurden?“ gab Thorin aufbrausend zurück.

Entschuldigend hob Thranduil die Hände. „Was hätten wir schon tun können? Wir sind einfache Menschen, die nicht mehr haben als ihren Glauben an die Natur und ihre heiligen Kräfte. Glaub mir, wir wären genauso ins Gefängnis geworfen worden wie ihr.“

„Warum jetzt?“ bohrte Thorin nach. „Warum hast du mich nie besucht oder mir geschrieben? Es hätte so gut getan zu wissen, dass man nicht vergessen worden ist.“

Beschämt schlug Thranduil die Augen nieder. „Ich wollte es ja, aber ich war feige. Dich hinter Gittern zu sehen hätte ich nicht ertragen und die Briefe, die ich an dich schrieb, habe ich immer wieder zerrissen und niemals abgeschickt.“

Thorin schnaubte ungehalten bei diesem Geständnis. „Und warum sollte ich deine Hilfe jetzt annehmen?“

„Weil ihr jeden Verbündeten braucht, den ihr haben könnt“, konterte Thranduil. „Ihr müsst handeln, bevor Smaug von eurem Plan erfährt und möglicherweise seinerseits seine Anwälte auf euch hetzt.“

„Mag sein“, erwiderte Thorin, der noch immer nicht vollends überzeugt war. „Ich werde meinem Anwalt von eurem Angebot erzählen und gegebenenfalls darauf zurückkommen.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich schließlich ab, doch erneut rief ihn der andere Mann zurück. „Thorin, ich könnte dir die Beweise zeigen, jetzt in meinem Haus.“

„Ja und was dann?“ fragte Thorin mit misstrauisch zusammen gekniffenen Augen. „Muss ich dir dann einen Dienst erweisen, damit du sie mir gibst?“

Es konnte sein, dass er es sich einbildete, doch Thorin meinte bei diesen Worten einen verletzten Ausdruck auf Thranduils Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich mag einen Fehler gemacht haben, als ich euch damals nicht half, aber ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und ich bin nun ein anderer Mann als früher. Niemals würde ich deine Notlage ausnutzen.“

Einen langen Moment sah Thorin sein Gegenüber an, so als würde er das Für und Wider abwägen, dann nickte er schließlich. „Nun denn, dann zeig mir mal dein Baumhaus.“

XXXXXX

 

Obwohl Thorin seine gesamte Jugend im Erebor verbracht hatte, war er doch nie weiter in den Grünwald eingedrungen, als zum äußeren Rand. Die Waldmenschen blieben gern für sich und wenn er Thranduil hatte sehen wollen, hatten sie sich am Fuße des Erebors oder am Waldrand getroffen.In seiner Phantasie hatte es sich bei der Siedlung der Waldbewohner um nicht mehr als ein paar schäbige Zelte und grob gezimmerte Verschläge gehandelt, die in den Kronen der Bäume befestigt waren. Daher war er umso überraschter als er schließlich Thranduils Haus zwischen den Bäumen sah. Er erkannte es sofort zwischen den anderen Häusern, die in den Ästen der Bäume thronten, denn es war das größte und das schönste. Obwohl es ausschließlich aus Holz gebaut worden war hatte es mit einer der Hütten aus Thorins Vorstellung nicht das geringste gemein. Überall waren Verzierungen in das Holz geschnitzt und mit bunten Farben bemalt worden und an den Spitzen des Daches flatterten bunte Tücher, was Thorin an die Bilder von asiatischen Tempeln erinnerte. Windspiele klirrten bei jedem Luftzug und warfen Lichtreflexe auf die Fenster, welche aus bunten Glasscherben zusammengesetzt worden waren.

Thorin fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich, als Thranduil im Vorbeigehen eine Gruppe von Menschen grüßte, die auf ein paar Matten auf dem Boden saßen und Seile aus Hanf drehten, Wolle spannen oder filzten, doch die Waldbewohner erwiderten den Gruß ohne ihnen besondere Beachtung zu schenken. Eine Strickleiter, welche mit ihm unbekannten Symbolen versehen war, führte vom Erdboden hinauf zu der Unterseite des Häuschens. Mit einer höflichen Geste bedeutete Thranduil seinem Gast, die Leiter als erster zu erklimmen und nachdem Thorin sich überzeugt hatte, dass die Sprossen sein Gewicht auch trugen, machte er sich an den Aufstieg, was nicht so einfach war, da die Leiter ständig hin und her schwang. Oben angekommen wartete er vor einer Bodenklappe aus hellem Holz, verwundert darüber dass es keinen Schließmechanismus gab, doch als er ins Innere stieg und sah, wie Thranduil der ihm gefolgt war, die Leiter zu sich heraufzog, verstand er auch, das dies nicht nötig war. 

Auch von innen sah Thranduils Haus ganz anders aus, als Thorin es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zwar bestand das Baumhaus nur aus einem einzigen Raum, doch erkannte Thorin schnell, dass die Tücher, welche im Moment aufgerollt an der Decke hingen, dazu benutzt werden konnten, einzelne Teile abzutrennen, wenn man ungestört sein wollte. Der Boden war bedeckt mit mehreren gewebten Läufern. An der einen Wand, unter dem bunten Fenster lagen mehrere dicke Kissen, die als Sitzgelegenheiten dienten um einen Tisch aus Holzpaletten und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand neben einer Kleiderstange voller wallender Gewänder befanden sich zwei Matratzen auf welcher sich ebenfalls Decken und Kissen türmten, so dass es sich hier wohl um Thranduils Bett handelte. 

„Setz dich doch“, forderte Thranduil den anderen Mann auf, während er hinüber zu seiner Schlafstatt ging und sich davor hinkniete.

Nach kurzem Zögern tat Thorin wie ihm geheißen und ließ sich auf einem der bunten Kissen nieder, wobei sein Blick auf einen zusammengeklappten Laptop fiel, der auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand.

„Ihr habt Strom?“ fragte Thorin erstaunt auf den Laptop deutend.

„Solarenergie“, erklärte Thranduil und erst jetzt sah Thorin den Akku mit den Solarzellen, der so ausgerichtet worden war, das ihn die Lichtstrahlen trafen, die durch das Fenster hineinfielen.

Thorin nickte beeindruckt, doch Thranduil hatte sich bereits wieder abgewandt und zog stattdessen einen prall gefüllten Ordner unter einer der Matratzen hervor. Seine Augen ruhten einen Moment auf der Beschriftung auf dem Deckel, bevor er sich erhob und zurück zu Thorin ging. „Hier nimm“, forderte er den anderen Mann auf, indem er ihm den Ordner entgegen hielt. „Das ist alles was ich habe.“

„Und du gibst es mir einfach so?“ hakte Thorin ungläubig nach.

„Ich vertraue dir, denn ich glaube, dass du weißt, was du tust“, erwiderte Thranduil indem er elegant die Beine kreuzte und sich neben Thorin auf einem der Kissen niederließ. Auf einen Schlag waren sie sich so nah, dass sich ihre Beine beinah berührten.

Thorin merkte, wie ihm angesichts der Nähe die Wärme in die Wangen stieg. „Danke“, brachte er etwas heiser hervor

„Dafür nicht“, entgegnete Thranduil und sah Thorin gerade ins Gesicht. „Das war ich deiner Sippe schuldig.“

„Ja, okay“, erwiderte der Andere und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. „Ich denke, ich werde dann mal gehen.“

Doch Thranduil hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Thorin.“

„Ja?“

„Ich habe dir auf dem Friedhof gesagt, dass ich keine Gegenleistung erwarte, aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du trotzdem noch etwas bleiben würdest. Vielleicht auf einen Drink oder mehr?“

Nachdem er die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, Thranduil auszuweichen, hob Thorin nun doch den Blick, bis er in die kristallklaren Augen des anderen sah. Obwohl sie sich schon so lange kannten, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, wie alt Thranduil Oropherion war, vermutlich ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst, doch während Thorin im Gefängnis die ersten grauen Haare ereilt hatten, so sah Thranduil noch genauso aus, wie Thorin ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte: Groß, schlank, mit feinen Gesichtszügen, markanten Augenbrauen und langen blonden Haaren, die ihm den Rücken herabfielen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er vermuten, dass einer der fähigsten Gesichtschirurgen von Gondor seine Künste im Gesicht des Blonden angewendet hatte, doch soweit Thorin wusste, lehnten die Naturjünger aus dem Grünwald jegliche medizinische Hilfe ab. Sie nahmen keine Medikamente, gingen in kein Krankenhaus, glaubten nur an die Natur und ihre eigenen esoterischen Heiler. Und Thorin musste neidlos anerkennen, das diese Taktik bei Thranduil Erfolg gehabt hatte. In seinen Augen sah der Blonde einfach verboten gut aus, aber das hatte er ja schon immer getan.

Schon einmal waren sie an diesem Punkt gewesen, damals bevor Thorins Familie aus ihrem Claim vertrieben worden war und schon damals hatte Thorin nichts mehr gewollt, als im Moment der höchsten Ekstase in diese blauen Augen zu sehen, doch dann war Smaug in sein Leben getreten und von diesem Moment an hatte er alles ausgeblendet, das nicht mit dem Kampf um ihr Zuhause zu tun hatte. Auch im Moment hatte er hunderttausend Sachen im Kopf die wichtiger waren als eine Beziehung, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er das Angebot einer unverfänglichen Nacht abschlagen würde.

Das Kinn stolz erhoben, hielt Thranduil dem Blick des anderen Mannes stand, bis Thorin schließlich zuerst wegsah. „Warum nicht“, brummte er achselzuckend, während er sich erneut auf dem Kissen zurücklehnte. „Trinken wir erst einmal, dann sehen wir weiter.“

Thranduil nickte verstehend, dann stand er auf, ließ die Strickleiter herunter und verließ das Baumhaus, nur um einen Moment später mit einer braunen Flasche zurück zu kommen. Aus einer hölzernen Truhe an der Wand nahm er zwei Gläser, mit denen er sich erneut zu Thorin setzte. Der Wein, den Thranduil ihnen einschenkte, war von einem tiefen Rot und verströmte einen schweren Geruch, welcher vermuten ließ wie stark er war. „Selbst gekeltert aus Reben aus dem Grünwald“, erklärte Thranduil indem er Thorin ein Glas reichte. „Trinken wir drauf, dass wir gemeinsam Smaug und Azog vom Erebor vertreiben werden.“

„Und darauf, dass meine Sippe ihr Land zurück erhält.“ Das vollmundige Aroma explodierte geradezu in Thorins Mund, als er einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Der Wein war fruchtig und süß mit einem leicht säuerlichen Nachgeschmack und erinnerte ihn an bunter Blätter, die vom herbstlichen Wind hin und her geweht wurden. „Der Wein ist gut“, lobte er anerkennend.

„Nicht wahr?“ erwiderte Thranduil stolz. „Mein Vater hat mir das Keltern beigebracht und ich glaube, ich bin inzwischen recht gut darin geworden. Schade, dass ich die Tradition nicht weitervererben kann.“

„Was ist mit deinem Sohn?“ hakte Thorin nach.

„Er ist fortgegangen, in die Stadt gezogen“, entgegnete Thranduil mit einem Seufzen. „Die Zeit im Internat hat ihn verändert, so dass er sich mit unserer Art zu leben nicht mehr anfreunden kann.“

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Thorin und er meinte es tatsächlich so.

„Muss es nicht“, gab Thranduil zurück. „Er ist kein Kind mehr und es ist sein Leben. Er soll es so leben, wie er es für richtig hält, auch wenn ich deswegen oft einsam bin. Wie ist es mit dir? Gibt es jemanden, der auf dich wartet?“

Entschieden schüttelte Thorin den Kopf. „Nein. Das Gefängnis erschien mir nicht der richtige Ort, um mit jemandem etwas anzufangen und seitdem … Nein, es gibt niemanden.“

„Gut.“ Thranduils Atem roch nach Wein, als er sich zu Thorin hinüber beugte. „Ich weiß, es ist lange her, doch wenn ich dich ansehe, fühle ich noch das gleiche, was ich damals gefühlt habe...“

In dem Versuch ihn zurückzuhalten legte Thorin seine Hand auf Thranduils Schulter, bevor er zu weit gehen konnte. „Thranduil, ich denke nicht ...“

„Nein, Thorin, lass mich ausreden“, fiel ihm der Blonde entschieden ins Wort, während er sich mit der Hand auf Thorins Oberschenkel abstützte. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass wir nicht einfach dort weiter machen können, wo wir damals aufgehört haben. Wir sind nicht mehr die Männer, die wir einmal waren. Alles was ich will ist, dass du uns eine Chance gibst und wir sehen, was sich daraus entwickelt. Bitte, Thorin.“

Zweifelnd sah Thorin in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Er dachte an die einsamen Jahre, die hinter ihm lagen und den schweren Kampf, der noch kommen würde. Die Rache an seinen Feinden hatte oberste Priorität in seinem Leben und würde dies immer haben, bis er sie endlich von seinem Land vertrieben hatte, doch was sprach dagegen, sich die Kraft für diese Fehde in Thranduils Armen zu holen? „Ich warne dich, ich bin kein einfacher Mann“, brummte Thorin nach einem langen Augenblick der Stille.

„Genau das sagen andere auch über mich“, erwiderte Thranduil mit einem Lächeln. 

Dieses Mal hielt Thorin den anderen Mann nicht zurück, als er näher kam und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, hatte er das Gefühl eines Deja-vus. Er sah sich selbst als jungen Mann verborgen vor neugierigen Blicken unter den herabhängenden Zweigen eines blühenden Kirschbaums stehen, die Arme um Thranduil Oropherion geschlungen und den Mund auf die weichen Lippen seines Gegenübers gepresst. Für einen Moment war es so, als wären die Jahre dazwischen niemals geschehen, bis ihn Thranduils Hände, die hektisch an seinen Kleidern zu zerren begannen, zurück in die Wirklichkeit holten. Vielleicht lag es am Wein oder auch am Taumel der Erinnerung, dass Thorin ihn nicht zurückhielt, sondern ihn stattdessen bei der Hand nahm und hinüber zum Matratzenlager führte.

XXXXXX

Im Strudel der Leidenschaft hatte keiner von ihnen gemerkt, wie die Nacht hereingebrochen war, doch als es immer dunkler im Baumhaus wurde, war Thranduil schließlich aufgestanden und hatte eine Kerze angezündet, damit sie einander beim Liebesspiel weiter in die Augen sehen konnten. Doch selbst von der lodernden Flamme war jetzt nicht mehr als ein flackernder Stumpf übrig geblieben, der nur spärlich den kleinen Raum erhellte, als Thorin erneut in seine Kleider schlüpfte. Auf Zehenspitzen, die Schuhe in die Hand, ging er hinüber zum Tisch, um den Ordner an sich zu nehmen. Die wichtigen Unterlagen an sich gepresst, öffnete er vorsichtig die Bodenklappe, so dass er den Waldbogen sehen konnte, der vom schwachen Licht des anbrechenden Morgens in ein trübes Licht getaucht wurde. Da er beides nicht festhalten konnte, warf er die Schuhe hinab, doch bevor er hinunter kletterte, warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf Thranduil, der ausgestreckt unter der Decke lag, das lange Haar einem Fächer gleich über das Kissen ausgebreitet. Sein im Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht glich mehr denn je einem Engel und Thorin merkte, wie bei dem Anblick sein Herz weich wurde. 

Am liebsten würde er sich zurück ins Bett an Thranduils Seite legen, das Gefühl seines warmen Körpers neben dem seinen genießen und dem Klang seines ruhigen Atems lauschen, doch er musste sich zwingen, der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Es war wichtig, dass der Ordner so schnell wie möglich zu Gandalf Graubart gelangte. Seine Zukunft und die seiner ganzen Sippe hing davon ab. Bislang hatte ihn nur der Gedanke an Rache am Leben gehalten, Gefühle waren für ihn immer nur eine Ablenkung gewesen, die es zu vermeiden galt, doch das hatte sich nun geändert. Tatsächlich würde ihn das Gefühl, welches er im Augenblick in der Brust spürte noch mehr antreiben, als es der Hass auf Smaug und Azog je getan hatte. Das Gefühl, zurückkehren zu wollen in seine Heimat, sein Zuhause und zu Thranduil Oropherion.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören mir nicht, die Lyrics ebenso, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
